Victor's Daughter
by SoleFaith
Summary: Victor finds out he has a daughter
1. Chapter 1: Orphan

"Cassie Marie" the social worker calls into the room of abandoned children. "Your father is here to take you home. I rise with complete surprise on my face. The likely-hood of anyone getting picked up by the biological parents is unheard of, especially in this dank, dried out orphanage. I get my stuff ready as fast as I can, hoping I have everything. "Cassie Marie" the woman calls again. I run twords the arch and wait behind the office door. I try to listen in on the conversation going on inside. "Name?" a voice from inside asks. "Rufus Zeno" the deeper voice replies. I wait ten more minutes before the door swings open and I take a step back. The lady from the front desk walks me out to a taxi. "Aren't I going home with my dad?" I ask the lady in surprise. "No." the lady says in a sarcastic and mean tone. "Your father has given me the directions to were you will staying."

I give a dull look to the lady and she finally walks away. I ask the driver to tell me exactly were we are going and I am surprised to hear him respond. "That rich boarding school up the highway, you know the one that is named after all these Egyptian people."

"You mean Egyptian gods and goddesses." I correct him. He doesn't respond. When the taxi finally stops the driver seems to drive away as fast as he can. The first building I see is a school. I walk around it and see another building. The stairs seem to rise higher than the really are and give me a bad feeling. I climb the steps hoping the building is were I'm supposed to be. Before I can knock on the door someone opens it and fast. I look up to see a boy about my age. "Am I in the right building?" I ask with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "My dad sent me here his name is Rufus, I think." The boy steps back and seems more shocked then I am. One day and I am somewhere completely new. "Your dad" he says slowly "Your dad is dead."

"Ok" I say in a sarcastic voice. "I'll ask someone else, someone more mature than to make a joke like that. "Is there any grownups here?" I say in a voice that seems almost to loud. Then before my eyes a big grumpy odd looking man yells at the boy and the boy rushes out the door. I look up at the grumpy man and he begins to look hes seen a ghost. His face becomes pale and his eyes red. A voice from behind me brakes the silence. "Is Victor crying?" the kid laughs out


	2. Chapter 2 : Victor's Melt down

I looked back up at the grumpy man who now seems to mumble a couple of words. I think he says Sarah. "Sarah." I think. The grumpy man walks backwards into his office and seems to disappear. I turn around to look at the boy who was laughing. "Who was that?" I ask him without even the tint of sarcasm in my voice. "That's Victor he's a bit of a grump." he says "OK well does he work here?" I mumble and the boy responds yes so I walk up the stair case to ask Victor were I am supposed to be. I guess that he went into the door straight across from the top of the staircase so I knock on it gently. The blinds flick open and then close fast. Then the door opens. "What do you want you're not enrolled here?" he says in a dull weak voice. I think about running back down the stairs and asking the next adult I see instead of him but I stay. "My dad...he enrolled me here." I say fast and quick. "I don't know where I'm supposed to be" I seem surprised when his eyes widen and get huge after I say the word dad. "What dad?" he says more naturally now. "I don't know him that well. I was an orphan you see and he came to pick me up and now I'm here." I say this rather quickly and laugh a little because I sound a little bratty now. "Do you know his name?" he says louder than before. I think his name is Rufus so I tell him this and he slams the door in my face. Behind the door I can hear him talking loud and angry to someone. I didn't see a person in his office before so I decide to listen.

"That no good trader. He found out. He found out about me and Sarah. He's playing mind games!" I can't hear him say the rest because someone startles me from behind. "What are _you _doing." a blond haired girl says interested. "You don't go here." I get up fast and look her straight in the eye. "How do you know?" I say sounding more interested than her. "I live here and you don't." she says "Why are you listening in on Victor?" she says in a pushy kind of voice. I don't respond and I decide to ask another question. "Who's Sarah?" I say but I don't know why I think she would know. "Why?" she says even more interested than before. This time I don't say anything. I knock back on the door that leads to Victor's office. He opens the door and has a very angry look on his face. "Who can I talk to around here that won't slam a door in my face?" I question in a tone that startles the girl behind me. The girl behind me walks down the stairs and starts whispering with her friends. I roll my eyes at her then look back at Victor. "So..." I say sounding a little moody. "Go find Mr. Sweet." he snarls and then closes the door and mumbles the name Sarah again.


	3. Chapter 3: The School

I soon realized that from now on everything was going to be very confusing. Now, I had to find someone and I don't even know where to look for them. I remembered the blond girl who had caught me listing on Victor and I saw the back of her leave the building so I followed. When I got out the door I saw her take the next corner. At first I was going to confront her and ask exactly where to find the Mr. Sweet fellow that victor had so **_kindly_** told me about but before I could I saw that she was still with a bunch of her friends and apparently the main topic was me. "How sweet of them to be inclusive." I thought sarcastically. They didn't seem to say anything mean so I decided I could listen in. "Did you see that girl that was listing in on Victor?" the blond uptight one said to the boy I saw in the doorway. "She kept asking me about Sarah." The boy looked over at the blond girl and began to reply. "Well Amber, did you tell her Sarah died last semester." said the boy seeming to act smarter than he really was. I was happy I was listing in. Now, I knew that the blond girl's name was Amber, figures.

Amber began to say something then decided not to Instead the boy turned to another one of the girls. "Nina, that same girl told me that Rufus was her father." said the boy almost waiting for her to get worried. Something struck me. They know nothing about my dad, for all I know he never came to this school in his life. Amber and her other friends started walking again in the direction of the school. Just great. I picked up my legs and they seemed sturdy. I began to walk after them, my legs aching from being sat on by the rest of my body. When they were about to walk into the school I stepped on a twig. I stared wide eyed at their backs hoping it sounded like nothing and they didn't turn around to look. The color in my face flushed back into me. I'm not so great with lies and I knew that if they say me I wouldn't want to tell them that I was following them the whole way back from the house that I first entered when I arrived at the school. They walked into the building and then I heard the bell ring. I quickly followed them in because it wouldn't look normal if I stood there for so long.

The building didn't look weird, it looked typical for a school building and it relived me to know that all the buildings weren't set up like the one where I meet Victor. I saw someone walking by and I asked were I could find the man that Victor asked me to go find. They pointed down the hall to the office were it looked like the guy who owned the school was located. Great. Just what I need, another bossy grownup to tell me what to do. I walked into the office that belonged to this Mr. Sweet guy without even knocking which shocked me because I had never been so rude to do something like that. "Hello, shouldn't you be in class." Mr. Sweet asked in an annoyed voice. "Um yea, about that I was just told by my dad that I have to go here, I'm sure he sent in an application or something like that." I tried to respond in a calm and collected voice but I couldn't. "Well it's a little late for that." he said in a nicer voice than before. "Do you need to call anyone?" I stood their stumped. Who do I call? I don't know my dad's number or anyone else's number.

The man at the desk was now staring at me waiting for an answer that I didn't have. Before I could tell him the truth that I don't know where I belong the phone rang in his office and he gestured me to wait outside. When he thought I was completely out the door I left it open the tiniest bit so that I could hear what he was saying. "What...no...I mean yea, now actually...why...OK bye." Since I could only hear what Mr. Sweet was saying I didn't know what to make of all the words he just blurted into the phone. It was a puzzle with a missing piece. Then before I could tell if the call was over he opened the door and I fell backwards. Great, now he knows I was listening. He didn't seem to care that I might have just heard the whole entire conversation and he told me he made a mistake and I was enrolled.


	4. Chapter 4: Nina's Necklace

I was enrolled. They were wrong, both of them, who said that I wasn't when I was. Mr. Sweet walked me back to the house that I came to first, what a surprise. It was now much later than it was when I first came to the school and I'm pretty sure that it would get dark soon. I walked back up those same stairs and into the same building to see the same jerky people I saw before I went to the school. Amber, the girl with the blonde hair seemed to watch me from the top of the stairs. I looked away because it was more than odd for someone that I had only met once. Then I saw her look away. She seemed to disappear into the part of the building on the top of the stairs and I followed.

When I was halfway down the hall that I hadn't seen yet I realized what Amber meant by **_living_** here. This whole entire place was the rooms for the kids who went to the school. Wow, I haven't even seen my dad yet and he already sent me away again. I hear footsteps coming from the hallway with the rooms and I duck. Amber and her friend, who I think is named Nina walked past me, thank goodness they didn't see me, then started listening in on the conversation that victor was having. This really got on my nerves. Yes, a conversation about me, in a way. I walked about to them with an invisible anger in my eyes. "Excuse me, but do you need to be listening in on them, even if your British doesn't mean it excuses your manners." I say startling them and they jump to their feet. Amber begins to make a comeback but before she can the other girl looks at me wide eyed.

"Your Sarah's daughter?" she says slowly and there may have been some jealousy in her voice. "Victor's daughter?" I look at her like she's crazy. "I have no clue." I lie to her. "All I know is that I was an orphan three hours ago and now I'm not." But, that part was true. They still look at me and the blonde girl finally speaks up. "Victor and Sarah were like...dating?" she tries not to laugh when she says this but she almost does. Nina gives her a look. Then I begin to look closer at them as if I knew there was something different about them that maybe they didn't even know. That's when I noticed the necklace around Nina's neck. "That necklace" I say serious. "I have the same one" She looked at me as if I had to heads, or maybe she didn't believe me. So, I pulled it out of my pocket and showed her. When I did this the color of my necklace became gold, and when I felt it felt like gold. I looked over at hers, which was now gray and black.

Nina looked at me her eyes almost looking red and then walked away a little too loud. The door to Victor's office swung open and he glared at Amber. "What are you doing." he said voice towering over everything in the room. Amber had no excuse and couldn't think of a lie. "She was just showing me that necklace in her hand." Amber said and quickly slipped away after he gaze switched. His eyes turned wide and glassy, which in a weird way was unsettling. "No jewelry aloud." he said in a nicer voice then he had used before on Amber. "I don't officially go here so you can't take this." I say looking straight at him. I turn to Mr. Sweet who pauses and then agrees with me. Then Mr. Sweet points down the hall at an empty room and says "Your enrolled now, put that away." I turn around to see victor snarl at Mr. Sweet and close the door.

That night seemed weird I couldn't sleep and neither could the person sleeping on the other side of the room who had been asleep since I walked in. I see her open her eye and I quickly close mine. She stares for a while to make sure I'm asleep and then slips out the door. I look over for a while till I hear her start to talk. "Who the newbie?" she whispers in a sarcastic tone. "We don't know, all we know is that Nina's necklace doesn't work anymore and that new girl's necklace turned gold and" a voice says before being interrupted. "Yea and Victor and Sarah got together and had a kid and that's her.


	5. Chapter 5: Sibuna

**_Note: This Chapter is going to be a little shorter than the others but ill make the next one twice the size. Enjoy! :D_**

**_Chapter 5: Sibuna_**

* * *

The voices in the hallway slowly seemed to get less and less loud. I slowly get out of bed and look out the crack in the door. They're gone, other than the footsteps I hear at the bottom of the stairs. I follow them as fast as I can without being loud and then I see them in the kitchen. Then they begin to talk again. "Nina your necklace isn't working." says Amber seeming as if she is about to flip out. Nina gives her a look. "Yea, I know" she says rather annoyed. The boy from the door who told me Rufus was dead starts to talk. "Nina your locket is...your locket it's gray and black." he says Nina looks down at her necklace as if she just realized even though I know she found out earlier. "I guess we have to go through the basement door." Nina whispers. "Get the other's we'll have an urgent Sibuna meeting in the secret passage in the basement" Nina says and they start walking away. I lean back against the wall and since it's dark they don't see me. When they're gone I reach into my pocket and pull out my locket necklace. Same as hers it's shaped like the eye of Horus, but mine's gold. I look over to where I saw them struggling with Nina's locket and I place mine were she placed hers. I hear a creek and the door slides open. My eyes widen as I see a passage way that leads down to somewhere else. "It's just large enough to fit into if I crawl" I think and I begin to crawl through it the passage doesn't close behind me. When I get down to the bottom I'm in some kind of basement. It might not even be a basement. There are bottles of potions everywhere and it looks like a bear skin is hanging from the wall. I hear footsteps and I duck behind a large locked box. When I get down to the bottom though I realize it's just Amber and Nina and some other people I don't know.

I laugh inside my head. It's funny that I've been spying on them all day and they haven't noticed yet. But, my laugh was too early because I hear the passage door close loud and fast. "Someone used the passage, Nina someone's down here with us right now. Do you think they're in the tunnels?" Amber looks at Nina worried. "Maybe it's Victor" she slowly says. They all stand for a moment and the boy who acted like a know-it-all at the door finally speaks up. "Victor doesn't have Nina's necklace how could he have used the passage?" he says seeming happy that he was the first person to figure it out. I finally get tired of watching them discuss something so stupid and I jump out from behind the locked box and startle them. "What's Sibuna?" I say interrogating them. "And why do you keep saying that Victor's my dad when I know my dad's name is Rufus?" They just stare as if I was the first to ever talk to them. "So" I say annoyed. Amber looks over to the boy who no longer looks impressed and asks him to tell me, calling him Fabian. "Whatever, if you don't tell me I'll just tell Victor about you guys sneaking out of your rooms tonight and hell believe me." Finally, Nina speaks to me. "We heard Victor say it, he said that you were his daughter." she says and then they all become less stiff and quite. "You guys are sick." I say sternly but inside my eyes feel swollen and red with tears. "Quit being so mean." I walk up the stairs and start running back into my room. The floorboards squeak behind me as I run. I guess my foot steps were louder than I thought because more than half way back to my room I hear Victor's office door open and instead of freezing in place I take a sharp turn into my room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream Key

_**Note: As promised chapter will be longer than usual. Enjoy! :D**_

_**Chapter 6: The Dream key**_

* * *

I quickly slip under the covers of the bed in my room and close my eyes to pretend to be asleep. The door doesn't open, until five minutes later when the girl who had been sleeping in the other bed in this room returned. Her face was red and she seemed angry. "I know you're not asleep." she said coldly. "And now were all in trouble, all of us except you." I don't pretend to be asleep so I lay there with my eyes open. Then I try to respond the best I can. "I don't really care what you think, and I can't even be mad at you because I don't know your name." I say cool. She looks across the room and then back at her pillow. "Patricia." she mumbles and that's was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

I woke up late, way late, so late that no one was left in the building except for Victor and some lady who hasn't even talked to me yet. This was not what I wanted my first impression to be at school. I pulled on my cloths as fast as I could and ran down the stairs. I slipped out the door without anyone seeing me. I run even faster twords the school till I'm out of breath. Walking up the stairs I almost twist my heel but don't. The door is wide open already propped up by a chair and I walk in. Looking at my schedule I run twords the science classroom then walk as I get to the door. When I open the door I'm surprised to see that there is no one in that class room either. I look around the corner and there's no one in the school.

I run back to the house that I was at before and the door is locked. My feet hit a rock and I trip falling to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the front door. I look back and see Victor. "The necklace" he says with an echo in his voice. "Open the necklace." I look at him and he fades into the wind and his voice repeats. "How" I say. But he's already gone. I wake up sweating and it's not late. It's early.

I remember my dream and a shiver goes up my spine. I know the necklace Nina had was a locket so it could open. Mine was rusted shut and I never could open it. I take my necklace from the hiding spot behind the mirror and try to open it, but it doesn't budge. Looking closer I see the spot where it had a nick in the gold and I try to open it from there and it opens. I see the middle glow red and there's a key inside of it. They key looks silver with a heart engraved in the back. The key looks as small as my pinky finger and when I flip it over there is some old Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. I put the key back in the necklace and it glows red again. I suddenly realize someone could have been watching so I look to my left and see Patricia staring at my necklace.

"What?" I say trying to act natural. "That key." she says astonished. "What does it go to?" I look down at the locket or necklace or whatever it is now and then I look back up at her. "My room, back at my house." I lie. "You said you were an orphan" she says and narrows her eyes at me. "I am." I blurt out. "They gave us separate rooms that had locks on the doors." I lie again. She keeps her eyes fixed on the locket in my hand and I slip it into my pocket. "It's none of your business anyway."

I suddenly get an unexpected thought that randomly pops into my head. "What's Sibuna?" I say and she finally looks away. I didn't get my answer but it was good enough to get her to stop staring at me. Unlike my dream, it's a Saturday so there is no school. I get out of bed and change out of my sleepwear. My mind starts thinking about everything, the key, Victor, Rufus, and Sibuna. What could it all mean? I snap myself out of my thoughts and walk down the spiral stairs and into the open. I didn't know what the key went to but I had a feeling it went to something in this house. I decided to try it in every lock. I start trying it in a few locks but it doesn't work in any of them and I sigh.

I look across the hall at another lock when I hear footsteps in the basement. I dismiss the thought that it might be Victor because I'm sure that it is those kids that apparently call themselves **_Sibuna. _**I walk down the basement stairs and see them go through a secret passage that turns out from the wall. When they are all in the wall somewhere I decide to wait. I don't want them to see me. After about twenty minutes I decide the excited from somewhere else and I open the passage by doing what I saw them do. It opens and my eyes widen. It's a mini library. I look around for a few minutes and then find myself staring at a bookshelf. I remember old movies I watched at the orphanage and so I try pulling each book to see if the bookshelf will turn, and it does. Joy fills by body till I notice a light somewhere in a tunnel. It rises up my body and onto my face and blinds me as I fall only seeing black.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tunnels

_**Thank You All For Your Support. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Seven: The Tunnels**_

* * *

My eyes hurt for a second and try to adjust, but can't. I look around and see nothing, which is worse than seeing something you hate happen because there is nothing that can prevent it. I walk forward and trip on my feet. My face hits the floor hard and I realize that I'm in some sort of tunnel system that is almost paved with cobble. I try to adjust my body so I'm sitting in front of the wall and finally get comfortable. I lean my head close to the part of the wall were it forms a corner and rest for a minute. Suddenly, I look up as my vision is back. I can see everything in color. But, I'm no longer in the tunnel, I'm in the house. I look up to see Victor who is holding my locket. "The key is found and the game is won, but don't forget a child's mind is dumb." he almost chants. I look up as if he is saying a riddle and try to figure out what it means. "If a key was a key, everyone would know what it means." The locket disappears in his hands and his face shifts into a jackal. I scream and my eyes open. I feel my surroundings and realize that I'm back in the tunnel. My eyes still see nothing but pitch black. It was a dream. I try to stand up but I fall back down to my knees. Every second that passes it seems as if my vision is returning and suddenly it does.

I scan my surroundings quickly with my eyes and see that the tunnels looked way different then I imagined. I imagined a damp circular tunnel leading to nothing. I was wrong. The tunnel seemed huge, with torches lighting it up. Being there makes me feel weird. I touch my neck that stings and I feel a bump in the side of it. The bump is small but it doesn't feel natural. I felt as if someone had put it there, it felt like metal and plastic. The stinging stops and I try to forget about the bump. I walk back to the book shelf and try to push it open but it won't budge. I close my eyes and push on it again but still nothing happens. I look at the wall and try to calm myself. Then I see a button on the wall and the bookshelf turns letting me out. I start to think of my dream again. "If a key was a key, everyone would know what it means." I think about this really hard and realize that the answer to this riddle was easy. The key is not a key. That was easy. The bookshelf turns completely around and reveals Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia. They stare eyes wide and I laugh nervous.

Then I see Patricia looking down at the key in my hand. I slip it in my pocket and pull the book out that turns the bookshelf. I'm back in the tunnels. To my dismay the light begins to rise up my body again and I turn around squeezing my eyes shut. The light goes out and I sigh. That was easy. The light got no were near my face. I turn around and pretend to sound if I'm running down the tunnels. Then quickly and silently I press my ear against the back of the bookshelf so I can hear every word they say. "Did you see that?" I hear a girl's voice say. "She's on to us." I search my brain to find a laugh but don't succeed. "She's probably working with Victor or something. They are related." another voice says. I can already tell who said it though. Finally Dictator Nina speaks up. "I guess that's possible and what about that key. Do you think it'll unlock the next task in the tunnels." she says louder then she should. They all go silent, probably thinking that through.

To that I find a silent laugh though because even if my key does unlock something, they will never get it. Ever. Then I hear the bookcase begin to turn again and I lean on the back of it. I'm back in the room, and there in the tunnels. They didn't even see me. I figure that they'll be in the tunnels for a while so I sit down in one of the chairs. My neck stings again. I finally figure out a way to see what it was. I walk over to the mirror in the little room and examine my neck. When I press it I hear a beep and the bump glows red. I press it again and it returns to its original color.

Suddenly a clear and sharp memory comes back to me. Before I left the orphanage, everyone was called into a room to get flu shots. All my friends came out smiling because they didn't need to get one. When it was my turn I walked into the room. I was the only one who got the flu needle. My neck stung and I walked out slowly and my friends laughed because they all didn't need to get the needle. I look at my neck again. It's a tracker. I punch myself in the neck hard and I can hear metal breaking. It makes a beep louder than before which slowly sizzles into nothing. I try to press the bump again but it doesn't glow red. I will not be tracked.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven**__**! **__**There will be more were that came from so stay tuned for chapter eight. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Invisible Hope

**_I'm So Sorry For Such A Late Chapter and I'm so Sorry that it is so short, I'll make up for it I promise. The next chapter will be much longer. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Eight: Invisible Hope_**

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror for a long time and then begin to hear the bookshelf turn. I put my hand in my pocket and hold the key in my hand as tight as possible. Nina and the others are now in the room with me. I sigh and begin to speak up but no one looks at me. "Finally! The next task!" Amber says. I stare at them in awe and wave my hand in front of Fabian's face my other hand still gripping the key. I drop my hand to my side and laugh. They can't see me. Fabian jumps back. "Did...did anyone just hear that." he stutters. I decide not to let go of the key. I think I already figured out what was going on. Amber turns around. "Don't be an idiot Fabian." she chuckles. "None of us heard anything." Fabian's eyes narrow at Amber and then he smiles and follows them out. Once they're gone I lift my hand from my pocket and look at the key. 'The key that's not a key'. That's all I can think of. It turns me invisible. I smile at myself and look at my reflection, which is not there. They can hear me though. I have an idea. Once I am out of the basement I walk to the top of the stairs which lead to Victor's office holding the key tight in hand. I hope this works.

I open the door and walk into his office. He looks up and I close my eyes. "Who's there!?" he yells in a high pitch squeaky voice. I sigh in relief. He doesn't seem to see me. He walks past me and I move to the side. Victor slams the door shut and mumbles. "Victor!" I wail in my most ghostly voice. "I'm the ghost of Sarah." His eyes widen in fright. I decide to see once and for all if he is my dad. Victor sits in his chair. "I sense the presence of our daughter." I wail then laugh a little in my head at how stupid I sound. Victor cringes and falls off his chair. I laugh and he hears it. Then I leave. I have my answer. He's my dad. My thoughts rage together. If he's my dad then who is Rufus and why did the social worker agree to give me away to someone who wasn't even my father.

My eyes start turning red with possible things that could be an answer. I'm not special. Everyone just wants to hurt me. Tears fill my eyes and I let go of the key in my pocket and become visible again. I pass Amber who starts staring at me. "Yea, yea, yea." I mumble to her and she softens as if she feels bad for making me feel so sad. I walk into my dorm and fall onto my bed. What's wrong with me? I cry more. I hear the door knob turn. I wipe my tears so Patricia won't notice. I unlock the door because she must have left her key somewhere. A man walks in. "hello" he says smiling. I recognize the voice. It's Rufus.


End file.
